Whispers in the Dark
by Wings of Disturbia
Summary: After graduating from the academy Sasuke tryies to follow Naruto home thinking that Naruto is hiding something from him. But will he find out more than he bargained for. A SasuNaru song-fic


Whisper in the Dark, a sasunaru song-fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Whispers in the dark or Naruto they belong to Skillet and Masashi Kishimoto

**Despite the lies you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is, just waiting **

**To turn your tears to roses**

**Despite the lies you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is, just waiting **

**To turn your tears to roses**

A twelve year old Sasuke Uchiha tried to follow his teammate home after thinking that said teammate was hiding something, but now he watched in silent horror at the scene that was unfolding before him as he hides behind a crate. A twelve year old Naruto was being beaten with an inch of his life by the villagers he swore to protect. As Sasuke watched his heart seemed to ache as he watched the one person he considered a friend, and a rival laying on the ground barely trying to protect himself as the mob of villagers continued their onslaught unimpeded.

"Why, why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong!" The bloody and bruised boy screamed with tears in his terror stricken blue eyes. The villagers stopped their attack on the poor boy for a moment, startled by the blonds' outburst before resuming their beating on the poor boy.

"Because demons like you don't deserve to be ninjas!" One of the mob members yelled before smashing his foot in the blonds' ribs easily breaking four of them and cracking three more. Sasuke was fed up with what the villagers were doing and was about to step out from behind the crate when he heard another voice. He turned his head and saw a hawk masked ANBU jumped down from a building and Sasuke felt hopeful for his friend.

"What's going on here?" The hawk masked ANBU asked. Causing the mob to stop what they were doing.

"We're finishing what the forth hokage started." A person from the crowd answered. The villagers started to sweat thinking the ANBU was going to arrest them. They stopped when they notice an evil/avenging glint in the ANBU's eyes.

"Here, let me help you." The ANBU said before flying through a few hand signs. When the ANBU stopped on the tora (tiger) sign the villagers and Sasuke realized what the man was about to do. The villagers quickly scrambled out of the way while Sasuke ran as fast as he could to his bloody, bruised, and unaware teammate before the ANBU could finish what he was doing.

"**FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" **The ANBU yelled before spewing a large fireball from the mouth on his mask, setting the poor boy on fire causing him to scream to the heavens.

"Let's get out of here before the hokage gets here." A random villager said before they all ran off. As soon as they were all gone Sasuke ran out hose Naruto with a water technique. As soon as the flames were out Sasuke ran over to Naruto, he quickly grabbed the and held the blond close to his chest as tears streaked down his face as he remembered the Uchiha massacre and how he promised not to let any one close to him that he cared about get hurt. He quickly he jump from roof top to roof top trying to get to the secret Uchiha medicinal gardens.

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

**I will be the one that you run to**

**My love is a burning, consuming fire**

A few hours later Sasuke landed in the gardens and wiped his eyes of the tears. He heard the charred boy sigh; Sasuke turned his head to look at the boy that was still in his arms.

"Great I'm dead and the Shinigami is torturing my soul with dreams that will never come true" The bloody blond wheeze between painful labored breaths as he looked around and noticed that it was nighttime. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a longing look in his eyes before burying his head in Sasuke chest, and for the first time in over nine years he cried in front of someone.

**No, you'll never be alone **

**When darkness comes**

**I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

As Sasuke sat there cradling Naruto's head close to his chest he flashed back to those times in the academy when he thought Naruto was forcing his smiles, he was. After a few moments of silence and Naruto's body miraculously healing itself quickly, Sasuke thought that he heard a whispering noise coming from the blond so he leaned in trying to hear the whispering better.

**No, you'll never be alone **

**When darkness comes **

**You know I'm never far**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

"I knew it, even death holds false promises. I never got to tell Sasuke I love him." The blond whispered/sobbed into the raven haired boys dark blue shirt. The perpetual scowl that just seemed to form on Sasuke's face since the Uchiha massacre visibly softened at the blond boys' pseudo confession. Then Sasuke did something that he hadn't done since his entire family was slaughtered in one night, he smile.

**You feel so lonely and ragged**

**You lie there broken and naked**

**My love is a burning, consuming fire**

"Um Naruto." the raven haired boy said causing the blond look at him. "You're not dead." The suddenly looked away in embarrassment as he realized that Sasuke could have heard his pseudo confession. "Also." Sasuke said, once again catching the blonds' boys' attention. The raven haired boy leaned his head down and captured the blonds' lips with his.

**No, you'll never be alone **

**When darkness comes**

**I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

Naruto laid there in shock before realizing that Sasuke was kissing him and started to kiss back. After a few minutes they broke away from each other, panting from lack of air they started deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you too Naruto." The raven haired boy said before he recaptured the blonds' lips

**No, you'll never be alone **

**When darkness comes **

**You know I'm never far**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**No, you'll never be alone **

**When darkness comes **

**You know I'm never far**

**Hear my whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

please review

flamers are welcomed and appreciated as long as they tell me what I did wrong of what i could have done better saying stuff like "this sucked" and not telling me why is not appreciated


End file.
